Victor
by Sao Kim
Summary: I think the title's quiet easy for you to figure out who's the main character of this fic. I just realized we know nothing about Girodelle, and since he's one of my favorites, I want to create a life for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Victor**

I think the title's quiet easy for you to figure out who's the main character of this fic. I just realized we know nothing about Girodelle, and since he's one of my favorites, I want to create a life for him. I've done some research about French history, but I haven't found all the things I need, then I'm really sorry if there's any mistake in this fic. If you found one or more, please help me correct.

I've to say, I'm both an André fan and a Girodelle fan, and I'm also a fan of tragic stories, so sometimes I can be a bit evil to the characters. Sorry in advance, but you have to accept my crazy ideas :twisted:

**Chapter 1**

All his life, he had to hear how great, how strong, how wonderful that boy was although he had lived only 12 years. But that boy was 8 years old, eight! And his father said the boy would become a great warriors soon! Why couldn't he say anything like that about him? About his own son? Why did all his compliments belong to that boy? The son of General de Jarjayes?

- Ah! – his brother shouted as his sword flying away from his hand – you're getting better, Victor!

- Not enough! – Victor gruffly threw his sword on the ground and sat again the tree

- What's wrong? – he came near and sat next to the angry boy – did father say something?

- Yes, he did!

- So what is it?

- You don't want to know!

- No, I want!

- Really, you don't want to know! – Victor yelled

- Is it about de Jarjayes?

No answer. He wanted to laugh at his brother humoured face, but he knew the boy had suffered enough from all his jealousness.

- Ok, you know what Victor, tonight I'll going to a party with father – he looked at his younger brother, smiling

- A ball?- said Victor inattentively

- Not a ball! Some kind of a meeting between Generals…

- Then?

- You can come along…

- Why do I want to come? – he lifted an eyebrow

- I said it's a meeting between Generals – his brother stood up – and they usually bring their sons to show off...

- I'll come! – Victor sprang up

- Easy, you're not going to be a true gentleman with that behavior! – his brother said laughingly

- You're only one years older than me, Vincent!

- Yes, I'm _older_! – he said and then ran

- Don't mess with me, Vincent! – Victor began chasing him, after a few minutes, he jumped on Vincent and they both twined together then rolled on the ground… - Are you going to apply for military school next month? – Victor asked after he dropped down

- I'm supposed to do that, I believe…

- I wish I had been born before you! – Victor sighed

Vincent didn't reply. Although he was 9 years old, he knew very well this fighting thing didn't fit him. He remembered all the practice days were a nightmare: father taught new posture, he tried to capture, father attacked, he fell, father shouted and screamed and was angry and he ended up with a lot of black and blue…

"I feel ashamed of you!"

Father usually said that.

- Me too, Victor…- finally, he whispered. Father had never practiced with Victor, but Vincent had. And he wasn't a good fighter himself but he was good enough to realize his brother's talent.

- Anyway…- Victor lifted his head and used his arm as a support to look at his brother – I heard that uncle would come here tomorrow!

- Really?

- Yes, maybe he will bring you some book…

- And a new sword for you! – Vincent winked then the two boys laughed happily. Their uncle Franck, a not-famous-doctor, a kind of man that their father thought was a loser. Franck was good with his job, but he had no intend in getting any advance. He had a small house in a small village, he was the only doctor of that village, and the villagers usually give him pork, chickens….instead of money. He said the annual income was enough; he was not a wretch that sponged on other wretches.

Vincent couldn't understand that clearly, but he understood that he wanted to be a "loser" like Franck. He hated the noisy sound at the court, he hated the sweaty smell at the barracks... Every time his father took him there, Vincent always hid behind his back "like a lost mama monkey"- his father said and after two or three times, he stopped bringing him there. Father didn't understand! Vincent didn't want those scary people throw a lot of weapon in front of him and teach him about their functions: this one has a very light and crisp trigger pull, making for more accurate target shooting, very helpful in a duel if you want your enemy dies. Whereas that one can be use to shoot accurately over long ranges with high-powered cartridges, help you a lot while chasing criminals but you have to be well trained if you don't want to blow away their head…Vincent didn't want to learn how to kill people! He wanted to learn how to save them, like Franck...He would prefer to visit Franck's home, sit in the kitchen and enjoy a cup of tea with some cookies while listen to him telling a story…

But in their father's opinions, a man had to fight, to create his own destiny, not just be satisfy with having dinner near the fireplace with wife and children…

- I'll miss you, Vincent! – Victor broke the silent

- What?

- When you go to military academy, I'll miss you!

- Oh, don't worry, you'll go to the seminary soon.

- I don't want to! – Victor shouted

Victor just started to learn fencing this year, and his skills improved quite fast. But father hadn't noticed, he was busy with his duty and with the envy of general de Jarjayes…

- You know, Victor, after I've gone, father won't have anyone to train…

- You mean he will fence with me? – his eyes lit up

- Maybe, if you ask him…

- Then, go right now, Vincent! – he pushed his brother

- Hey, who said would miss me? – Vincent fought back, and they struggled on the grassplot like two little puppies…

Finally, after hours persuaded, their father accepted taking Victor to the party, only if he behaved himself.

- So, you are General de Girodelle second son? – a kid nudged Victor lightly when his father was introducing Vincent with someone…Lightly, but that was not a gesture that a gentleman should do.

- Yes, and you are…? – he answered in an unwelcome manner

- I'm Edgard Quesnel de Balzac! – he smiled with a narrowed eye. Marquis de Balzac, one of the richest and highest noble men. Was it advantageous if Victor made friends with his son? Victor's father would be very proud…

- It's an honor to meet you…- Victor said courteously

- Hey, who's your new friend? – another kid joined them

- I'm Victor Clement de Girodelle, nice to meet you!

- Clemence? – he said laughingly

- Excuse me? – Victor glared at him

- Watch your mouth, Gérard! – Edgard said, but he was laughing himself – forgive my younger brother, he's always act like the black sheep of our family.

- I see…, please excuse me…- Victor decided not to made friends with them, there was other ways to please his father, better than hanging with those were not deserved their high rank at all.

He walked to the balcony to look at the garden, usually, he would like the noisy atmosphere of the party, especially a party for generals. But de Balzac brothers made him felt so stuffy…

The night breeze was comfy… Victor closed his eyes, breathed in so deep then opened his eyes again... And he nearly fell out as he saw a little girl in the garden!

Some one brought a girl here? Girls are allowed to be here?

Obviously, she wasn't a maid since she was too young, at least 2 years younger than him, he bet! Victor immediately ran out…

- Hey, why are you running? – Edgard caught him at the door

- I think I saw a young girl in the garden – he answered without thinking.

- Are you, or your eyes ok, Clemence? – Gérard said – oh, I mean Clement…

Blood rushed to Victor head, but he was more interested in finding the girl than arguing with those supercilious boys. He ran to the garden, to the direction where he just saw a blond girl in a white dress…

There she is!

Standing behind the bush and talking with some one…

- Come on, go!

- You know I can't go in there!

- It's ok for a servant comes to the party with his master!

- But… Please, don't get me into trouble again!

Victor silently approached them, then a loudly voice:

- De Jarjayes? – it was Gérard. Victor turned back and saw the two boy had caught up with him

…but wait a minute, de Jarjayes?

He turned his head again and looked at the little boy just stepping out of the bush. How could he think this was a girl? Because of his blond burnished hair or because of the entire white costume _he_ was wearing?

- This is your girl? – Gérard asked mockingly

- What girl? – the _little boy_ wanted to know

- This short sighted guy thought you were a girl!

- Oh, I haven't seen you before! – the _little boy _ignored him and talked to Victor politely, perhaps too much polite for a young _boy_ like _him_ – I'm Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, and you are…?

- His name is Victor _Clemence _de Girodelle! – Gérard said hastily before Victor could answer himself

- Victor Clemence? – Oscar asked innocently with wide eyes

If there was any reason to stop Victor from become insane, it had flew away right after he hear that. That boy, the boy father always talked about, the sort of son father always want…that boy now was saying that Victor was a girl! He was jeering that Victor was not a true gentleman, therefore father had never rubbed his head and said he was proud of him! Victor wanted to cry, but a true gentleman would never cry! So the more he wanted, the harder he struck at _that boy_…

Of course the boy didn't bear that frenzy in silent. _He_ fought back with all the skills he had and left some scrape on Victor's face. But _he_ was only 8 years old, so Victor wrestled him on the ground…

- What do you think you are doing? – a strong angry voice fell on Victor's head and a strong big hand pulled him away

- Father…

Father was extremely angry. His face was as red as a tomato. Victor knew he was in big trouble, but that wasn't his fault! That deserved to death boy had started first!

- He said that I'm a girl! – Victor shouted discontentedly

- Is it true, Oscar? – General de Jarjayes asked, Victor didn't recognize he was here before…he was a little nervous. What would the general say? He surely would protect his son since the boy was that excellent…

- No, father! – Oscar shook _his_ head and said firmly

- You called me Victor Clemence! – Victor spited out right at the moment the reasonable nervousness disappeared

- Is he telling the true? - General de Jarjayes looked at his _son_ calmly

Why didn't he punish him? If it was Victor, father would slap him and make him stay in his room for a night without dinner…

-… - the boy didn't answer and stared at the ground

He as such a chicken!

- Oscar! - General de Jarjayes lowered his voice in a way made Victor feel creepy

- Yes…but…- the boy said with a tiny voice, and his voice stopped suddenly as his father gave him a hard blow which made him fell and slid on the grass…

Which also made Victor unintendedly hold his father's coat tails

- General de Jarjayes, there's nothing necessary to…

- Forgive me Count de Girodelle, I'm truly apologize for the uncivil behaviour of my child…

- It's really ok, de Jarjayes. But…- Count de Girodelle looked at Oscar, now was trying to stand up with a large red area on _his_ face…

- Don't worry about that naughty kid, a gentleman should learn not to make fun at other people, especially at a venerable noble!

Victor felt a little guilty as seeing Oscar was still unnerved by that punishment. After all, it wasn't _that_ _boy_'s fault either! It was de Balzac brothers, more accurately it was Gérard who called Victor Clemence…_The boy_ raised his face and met Victor eyes. Victor saw no reproach in _his_ eyes but the steady blue made him felt unable to open his mouth and say "father, I lied, it wasn't his fault!"

**Note:** First, Edgard Quesnel de Balzac, his brother Gérard and Marquis de Balzac are fictional.

Second, I don't know if there was some kind of "Generals party" that children were allowed to join with their fathers. And I've tried to find but seem likes talking about party, people always think of women, I couldn't find any clue about a party for men only ( actually I did, but those were political parties…). I remember Charlotte was 11 when she went to the balls with her mother, so I think it's ok for Victor and his brother come to the "Generals party".

And last: Clemence is a name for girls. :lol:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- Are you alright? – the little boy haltingly asked his young master

- Yeah…- Oscar answered while trying to abate the pain on _his_ face with the cold water at the fountain

- Let me help…- André raised his hand to touch Oscar's face

- Thank very much! – Oscar avoided it – if you had come with me at the first place, this would never have happened!

- You would meet those boys in the party room anyway!

- And now I can't go in there with a face like this! – Oscar shouted angrily

- Ok, I'm sorry! – André yelled back – What do you want me to do?

- …haven't known yet…- Oscar sat on the ground – but I will cut that kale head and ask nanny cook a soup…

- Kale head? – André stared at Oscar then laugh loudly – be careful with your word!

- I'm serious! – Oscar said laughingly – and that time would come early, you'll see!

- What do you mean?

- Father will bring me to de Girodelle's mansion to apologize… - Oscar looked at the ground, something had made this place become uncomfortable…

- But if you do anything, then…- André said confusingly, he knew Oscar didn't want to received any punishment from the master

- Oh I won't do anything – Oscar looked at him with big eyes and big smile and André started to understand…

- No, Oscar…not again…

For the "kale head", everything turned out not too bad after all. Now count de Girodelle noticed his second son could fight very well, right after they went back to the party, he started to introduce Victor with other generals…

Normally, Victor would feel extremely happy. But tonight, the feeling of guiltiness had encroached the happiness territory inside his heart. Father had never hit him, and he always thought father hated him. General de Jarjayes had just hit his precious son and seemed like he that wasn't abnormal for him to do that…

- Hey, why do you make such a face? – Vincent nudged him secretly and whispered, tried not to let their father know

- What?

- Cheer up, smile or something, I thought you always want this…

- Well, I…

- Hmm? – Count de Girodelle turned back – Perhaps you want to say something? – He asked Victor

- Ah…- uh oh, he needed an excuse immediately – I…may I come and talk to monsieur de Balzac? – "at least that ignominious boy could be helpful for something"

- Monsieur de Balzac?

- I mean his son, Edgard Quesnel de Balzac…

- Oh, you've known his son already? – yes, he was right, father was happy to know he had made friend with de Balzac's son – I'm going to introduce you to him…

- Let the children play as they wish, count de Girodelle – another gentleman said – it's the best way for them to learn how to behave in noble world…

- I agree! – count de Girodelle smiled – then, you can go, but don't get into any trouble again!

- Yes, father! – Victor said and gave them a salute like a real mature gentleman

- You don't want to take to Edgard, do you? – Vincent whispered again, after they had walked away far enough

- Of course not!

- So what's wrong?

- I don't know, I'm a little confused…

- About what?

- About…- Victor looked around and grasped Vincent to a safe corner – About general de Jarjayes and his son…

- You met Oscar?

- Yes, and... wait a minute – he remembered something – you know him? Why didn't you tell me?

- Tell you about what? – Vincent said – he's just like what everybody talked!

- Yeah, lovely, strong, great and better than me! – now Victor forgot the thing made him confused already

- Lovely? – Vincent frowned lightly then laughed – so you know that too?

- Know what?

- Oh, you don't? – he laughed louder – ok, I won't tell you. Sorry, I can't…

- Oh...Vincent, should you not tell me what I want to know…

- What do you want to know about me? – a young voice reached their ear

- De Jarjayes! Victor said unawarely

- If you're thinking that I was ear dropping – Oscar said as seeing the expression on Victor's face – Then I was not! But I heard my name so I stopped for a second and then I heard you said you wanted to know something…

Yes, Oscar wasn't ear dropping, spying on them or whatever, but _he_ did want to see how the kale-head who'd just caused _him_ a big punishment for no reason was doing.

This's some kind of curiosity but nothing's wrong with investigating the person who you will give a huge revenge

By that, Oscar had convinced _himself_ to listen to what the two brothers said, and _he_ couldn't help but asked when he heard they were talking about _him_.

And the kale-head, it was true that a moment ago, he felt guilty, he felt worry for the little _boy_ who was standing in front of him. But right now when finally _he_ was standing in front of him, Victor just wanted to push _him_ on the round and hit _him_ again! Oh, he hated that _boy_!

- I was wondering how long you would cry because of that small hurt on your pretty face…- Victor said jestingly

- And I was wondering if your trousers had get any wet since you had shaken and hidden behind your father's back like a little girl…- Oscar spited out

And another fighting would have happened if Vincent hadn't interrupted

- Oh, so we were thinking about each other! – he smiled – I've the feeling that we may become good friends!

Fortunately that he had interrupted in time before count de Girodelle and general de Jarjayes arrived

- I see you two had made up! – Count de Girodelle said – then probably you don't have to …- he turned to talk to general de Jarjayes

- Please don't refuse, count de Girodelle! - general de Jarjayes replied – it was our fault! So in case you really don't mind about the previous behavior of my child, please accept my invitation to our humble mansion for dinner…

Oscar was walking forth and back in the big luxurious room. One reason was _his_ father had ordered _him_ to stay and wait for their special guests, the second reason was right now father was sitting in the armchair and watching _him_, even though seemed like he was reading something. And the last reason was Oscar was thinking about the situation, _his_ situation…

Oscar had gotten 50% of the answer. _He_ knew father would do something to apologize, but Oscar thought father would bring _him_ to de Girodelle's mansion, turned out he invited them to their mansion instead. But this was good, right? Good for _his_ revenging plan. Of course _he_ had better chance to perform it here and better chance to escape, to pretend that _he_ didn't do anything. _He_ knew every single cranny of this mansion! Well, perhaps _he_ didn't, but surely that André did! And André, where was he now?

A maid came into the room and asked general de Jarjayes something about the meal.

Take the opportunity when father was too busy to keep an eye on _him_, Oscar sneaked out to find André. And it wasn't hard to find _his_ loyal servant at the stable

- André!

- Oscar? You're supposed to be waiting for…

- Yes, I'm! – Oscar stopped him – and you're supposed to be helping me with my revenge!

- You were serious? – André sighed

- Of course! You've been here for nearly a year! I thought you've understood me already!

- I was hoping a miracle would happen and you change your mind…

- Now you've learned this's a real world, so no miracle! – Oscar said, staring at the beautiful white horse, the one father said he would give to _him_ when _he_ was older – come here Oliver! – _he_ called the horse, even though _he_ wasn't old enough to ride, _he_ came here every day to take care of the horse and so the animal had a strong attachment to his young owner- good boy! – Oscar giggled as Oliver rubbed _his_ head with its – hey André, do you know how to ride?

- Ah, yes, but I don't know how to handle wild horse.

- Why anybody wants to buy and ride a wild horse?

- No, I mean a horse which has never been ridden before…- André scratched his head – like Oliver…

Oliver was the child of a thoroughbred sire which was a cavalry horse but had broken his leg, he should have been killed if general de Jarjayes hadn't brought him home. Oscar didn't know how father could convince the cavalry general, but _he_ knew why he did that. The reason was Oliver: he wanted to have a purebred. After Oliver was born, he sent the "werecavalry horse" to somewhere Oscar didn't know. And didn't care either. Now all _he_ cared about was: Oliver is a restive horse! He could be nice, could come when his owner call, but who know what happens if some one tries to mount him?

- Have you ever tried to mount Oliver? – Oscar asked André

- Are you kidding me? – André laughed – I'm not allowed to mount any horse here, and if I want to break the rule, I won't choose this one!

- Why not?

- Because he's a wild horse!

- Thank you! – Oscar creamed and jumped to André, hugged him tightly

- What? Why? – André was surprised for a second then tried to free himself from the strong circle on his neck. And when he could be able to look at Oscar's eyes, he suddenly understood something that he wished he hadn't …

The dinner was so boring, at least to the children. When their father were talking to each other about the court, about the King, about everything, they just kept focusing on their plates, their spoons, their folks and their meal. What else could they do? Vincent didn't have anything to talk to an 8 years old boy. And Victor couldn't even look at Oscar without thinking of punching _him_ in the face, let alone talking to _him_.

- I agree! – count de Girodelle said politely – a horse is a man's best friend, not a dog.

- Yes! – general de Jarjayes said after sipped his wine – I don't know why he always says changing the horse when it get tired is the best way! – he let out a chuckle – the best way's let it rest and then use it again!

Oscar didn't know who father was talking about. But _he_ knew this was the perfect time for his little plan.

- So, monsieur de Girodelle, I bet you can ride very well! – _he_ asked Victor

- Well, I know how to ride…- since his father was here, Victor answered carefully

- He's studying riding with a tutor – count de Girodelle said – and I intend to give him a good horse after he can ride properly.

- Oh, then probably he would be interested in Oliver, right father?

- Sure… - general de Jarjayes looked at Oscar for a while "nah, I'm thinking too much", he told himself since he was having an unreasonable suspicion – If you've finished, you can take your friends to see Oliver.

- Thank you father! – Oscar said obediently

Horse riding was the worst subject in which Victor had the worst result. He could fence very well, he could fight very well, but he couldn't ride, well, couldn't "ride properly" actually. He could got on the horse, could sit there steadily even when it step slowly for a few feet, but when it begin to run, then it's the problem. Victor didn't know how to control it. Still, he had an interest in horses, simply because all soldiers need horses, but since he had fallen from a brown horse's back, he lost it. Then back there he just wanted father finish the meal and they will go home. And _that boy_ asked him about his horse riding!

There were tons of things he wanted to do with Oscar, or maybe "to do to" the little boy now looked like a little evil. And those tons of thing didn't include going to see a horse with _that boy_ but again, as his father was here, it's obviously that he had no other choice.

- André, bring Oliver out! – Oscar said as walking into the stable

- Oscar…- the young boy hesitated

- André! – Oscar said with a threat in _his_ voice. The boys noticed the strange short conversation between the servant and the young master, but their attention soon turned to the imposing healthy horse.

- What a splendid creature! – Vincent said in a whistle.

- Yeah, yeah…- Victor said slackly

- Do you want to ride him? – Oscar began doing his revenge

- Oh, may I? – Vincent asked eagerly, he wasn't interested in anything related to the army but he was interested in animal, and horse's a kind of animal.

- Ah... well…- Oscar was confused, was awkward when facing the unwanted situation. It was supposed to be Victor who wants to mount the horse and then get what he deserves! But now it was Vincent who held the rein and put one of his feet on a stirrup.

Normally, Vincent wouldn't do something like that, something so indecent and so embarrassing…but he couldn't resist the charm of the beautiful horse, and he convinced himself that the stammering "well" meant "yes"…

André was watching the young nobles, and he was trying his best to act naturally as he knew what would happen if the boy get on that "splendid creature". But Oscar was secretly sternly looked at him, so he didn't do anything. And now, the young master didn't look at him anymore…and now, the situation went on the wrong way, he thought maybe, maybe he should…

- I…I won't do that if I were you, monsieur…- André said when Vincent stamped his foot down.

But it was too late.

Feeling the weight on his sight, the "splendid creature" became a "splendid monster".

The boys were scared to death, especially Vincent as Oliver jumped and jumped and jumped, the horse shoes struck on the ground making the sound like a typhoon hit to the rock. The loud angry importune neigh echo in the air, and after a strong firm kick, the horse fling the poor boy out before jumped over the fence and bolted away…

Now the situation had gone out of control.

**To be continued**


End file.
